Striaght Tequila Night
by Sarah the mutant farm girl
Summary: Songfic, Autumn goes to a bar after a long day to hang out with grown ups before going home to her the triplets and Dean’s son. SONG BY JOHN ANDERSON


-1**Title: Straight Tequila Nights**

**Date: July 26th, 2007**

**Summary: Songfic, Autumn goes to a bar after a long day to hang out with grown ups before going home to her the triplets and Dean's son.**

**A/N: Poison wanted me to write more songfics so here ya go, honey. I'm not going to be posting a longfic for a while. I'm not sure where I'm going or what to hunt so until then you'll have to deal with songfics and oneshots…. Um yea I think that covers it. Read and Review and hugs to all, you guys are awesome and I really can't wait to get something longer up to start hearing from you all on a more regular basis. **

Autumn nodded at the bartender, she knew him fairly well. Of course if you spent two nights a week in the same place for the better part of five years you'd know the regulars fairly well too. Joe over in the corner was sucking down a Bud Light, his eldest had just turned seventeen and she was dating a gang banger. Emma Lee was doing shots of Jaeger like there was no tomorrow and she wanted to die plastered, her divorce would be final this week and after that she'd be on the streets the bastard was taking her for every penny she had. Jason dropped onto the stool next too her and started talking about PTA and how much he was dreading the Girl Scout party that was to be held at his house this weekend. Autumn smiled, Jason was a single father she'd taken a shine to. They'd met the girls first day of school, when she'd been frazzled with a teething baby and the triplets who each had their separate worries. He had appeared out of no where in his white F-150 crew cab and 4-wheel drive to rescue her. Though she never let his advances advance, her heart still belonged to the hunter who'd gone hunting never to return.

Lex waddled over with a grin on his toothless face, bald head shinning with perspiration under the dim lighting of the bar, this wasn't Cheers but it was damn close. He nodded to a man at the end of the bar and handed her a white wine. She leaned back to take a good look at the man, he was tall, dark hair cut the way Sammy had always worn his, a nice suit probably worked in a cubicle, kind face, and a charming smile. Jason eyed the man too, sizing up his competitor, deciding it was time to mark his territory in a manner she much preferred to her actions when marking Dean way back in Lena's Den to sidled over to the juke box.

"What'd you just put in?" she asked when he came back. A smirk played at his lips as he watched her sip at her wine.

"You're song, Autumn." he never tried to shorten her name or dress it up in some cute fashion he was satisfied to leave it as it was.

"Yea? I wasn't aware I had a song." she told him. Jason only shook his head, leaning forward on his elbows.

"Autumn, there's a lot you're not aware of," he muttered and she knew she wasn't supposed have heard those words. "So, how's Mar? Last I heard he was giving you fits about a certain super hero's nonexistence?"

"Oh, I think that's handled. He'll believe anything Kenny says. She sat him down the other night and told him the way it was with super heroes and he hasn't said a word about them since. Though since, the Wolverine doll is still in his arms every night I doubt he's going to hold strong." Autumn explained, as Jimmy Buffet belted out lyrics to one of his little songs.

"Why Wolverine, though? Where did a four year old hear about Wolverine?" Jason questioned.

"My sister," she answered almost regretfully. "A long time ago I compared his father to Wolverine, and Teenie likes to retell old stories of our former glory to the kids."

"Ah," Jason nodded. "So he's holding out for his dad, that's sweet." She heard the hurt behind the words. "Lucas asked me an odd question the other night," he quickly changed the subject.

"Oh?"

"He wants to know who he has to ask for Kendra's hand in marriage."

"What'd you tell him?" Autumn laughed. It'd never been a secret that Lucas cared for her adopted daughter. Kendra even admitted once to sharing the feelings, but as most nine year olds are neither really understood what they were talking about on this topic.

"I told him he'd have to talk to you, of course." Jason grinned, "Now this is your song, Ms. Winchester." Autumn swallowed back the pain at the last name she'd taken after Dean left. The music started and she forced a smile through the fog of regret, the song really did fit.

If you really want to know, she comes here a lot.  
She just loves to hear the music and dance.  
K13 is her favorite song.  
If you play it, you might have a chance.  
Tonight she's only sippin' white wine.  
She's friendly, and fun-lovin' most of the time.

But don't ask her on a straight tequila night.  
She'll start thinkin' about him, then she's ready to fight.  
Blames her broken heart on every man in sight,  
On a straight tequila night.

Here's a glass of Chablis, some quarters and change:  
Maybe you can turn her love life around.  
Then she won't need the salt or the lime anymore,  
To shoot that old memory down.  
Just remember her heart's on the mend,  
If you ever come back to see her again.

Don't ask her on a straight tequila night.  
She'll start thinkin' about him, then she's ready to fight.  
Blames her broken heart on every man in sight,  
On a straight tequila night.

Don't ask her on a straight tequila night.  
She'll start thinkin' about him, then she's ready to fight.  
Blames her broken heart on every man in sight,  
On a straight tequila night.

Don't ask her on a straight tequila night.  
She'll start thinkin' about him, then she's ready to fight.  
Blames her broken heart on every man in sight,  
On a straight tequila night.

Don't ask her on a straight tequila night.  
She'll start thinkin' about him, then she's ready to fight.  
Blames her broken heart on every man in sight,  
On a straight tequila night. 

"Straight Tequila Night?" she smirked. Jason matched her smirk then jerked his head at the man who'd sent her the drink. He seemed to have taken the hint and was stalking new prey. "You're just an ass," she teased.

"Only for you." His words hung heavy between them while Autumn threw back the rest of her wine like a nasty shot, Jason checked his watch and stretched. "Its getting late the sitter's going to need to get on home soon."

"Yea, Teenie'll pitch a fit if I don't get back." Jason paid his tab and waited on her to walk out with him. They hugged at the door making promises to see each other again soon at one of their kids' functions. He reminded her that he'd take her son on the father son picnic the school was doing if Marion wanted.

Autumn dropped down into the 65 Ford Mustang that only got to leave the garage for these minor kidless trips. She had to get home to her girls and Dean's son, she was half tempted to go back in and do a little tequila at the thought of the gift Dean had left her unwittingly with. But she couldn't, she wasn't going to let her heart break ruin the kids' lives. The girls had already been through enough for three nine year olds and Marion was never going to know his father as it was he didn't need a mother who came home drunk. Besides, Dean had left on her orders. She had sent him away, she hadn't been able to cage him with a child so she sent him off. Tears blurred her vision as she revved the engine and started home. Jason was a great guy but he'd never be able to fill Dean's shoes and her heart wasn't ready to let anyone else in. Not just yet.


End file.
